


Jackson Whittemore: Friend for the Zombie Apocalypse

by mebrewster311



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how Stiles had imagined the apocalypse. Well…she had imagined the zombies, the max exodus, the sickness and the death. What she hadn’t imagined was it being sunny and seventy-five while she sat in a shack with Jackson Whittemore who was cleaning his gun while she sharpened her knife. That was the last thing she’d imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Whittemore: Friend for the Zombie Apocalypse

This was not how Stiles had imagined the apocalypse. Well…she had imagined the zombies, the max exodus, the sickness and the death. What she hadn’t imagined was it being sunny and seventy-five while she sat in a shack with Jackson Whittemore who was cleaning his gun while she sharpened her knife. That was the last thing she’d imagined.

She didn’t have a choice though. Stiles remembered the first day the panic set in. The panic came before the actual epidemic of course. The epidemic came back a few weeks later though. The government had started the whole panic, granted they’d started the epidemic as well. She remembered the day her dad gave her a gun, told her to shoot anything they sent at her. Then he’d left. Said it was his job.

Stiles hadn’t seen her father after he’d kissed her on the forehead that day, said he loved her and left with his uniform on. The epidemic hadn’t started yet though. That was five days before it started.

Scott had come over the next day. He’d insisted she should go over to the Argent’s. So she’d gathered some clothes, the knives her father had left and the gun. She’d shoved cans of food in her bag before Scott led her to the Argent’s house. Chris had actually accepted her willingly. That was four days before it started.

Stiles had expected her father back. He wasn’t though. She, Scott and Lydia were all put in the guest room. Isaac was sleeping in Allison’s room, big shocker there. Stiles was a little surprised that Chris let him though. Maybe it was the whole...end of the world thing. Never the less, Scott insisted the two girls sleep on the bed. Stiles didn’t sleep though. She worried about her father. That was three day before it started.

Derek showed up at the Argent the next day. Chris seemed hesitant but figured the wolf could be useful. He was put in the room with Scott, Lydia and Stiles. He slept on the floor with Scott. That was two days before it started.

The government gave one final announcement the next day. The world was going to end tomorrow and no one could stop it. Resistance to the infection was futile. It would be released into the air at exactly nine the next morning. It was suggested to spend time with people you loved. Say your goodbyes. Everyone was to be outside the next day. Then the world would end. Then the TV went blank and refused to turn back on.

They all just stared at the screen for a moment before they all scattered. Every blanket was used to block the door’s. Then they all piled downstairs. No one had cell service and Stiles felt herself getting more and more emotional about her father. Chris and Derek took turns sitting by the door. Isaac and Scott sat on the bottom of the steps. Derek had tried to insist that Chris not take a turn at all. They knew it would work on humans but they weren’t sure about the wolves yet. Stiles, Lydia and Allison all sat at the bottom of the steps. That was one day before it started.

No one had actually known what the government was going to do. The next day though, they found out. Derek and Scott went out in the front, guns in their hands. The girls were between them. Stiles had her knife in hand, Allison had her bow and Lydia had a gun. Isaac and Chris came up behind them. There were no bodies. Maybe no one had been stupid enough to walk outside. Of course…they weren’t that lucky though. Zombies moved a lot faster in real life than in video games, Stiles learned. That was the day it set in.

 

* * *

Jackson slammed his gun on the ground when he was done and Stiles jumped, causing him to raise an eyebrow, “What?” She shrugged a little, finally putting her knife down, “Nothing. I was just thinking.” The other rolled his eyes, “Right, where has that gotten you so far?” She glared at him as he got up, moving around the very small shed, “Are you taking first watch tonight?” Stiles nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. Her skin is cracked and dry and sometimes it hurts when she stretched her fingers out. It was still light outside so they left the crack in the roof of the shed uncovered so they didn’t waste their flashlights or risk burning the place down. They couldn’t afford to do that.

The shed was small, maybe about the size of Stiles’ old room. They’d divided it into to parts. The walls between the place were made with the sheets that’d been torn and were no good to cover up with. They did well at giving each other a modest place to change. Not that they changed all that much. Behind the sheet on one side was just a big mess of blankets to cover the tarp floor. It’d been a dirt floor when they’d first found it but they’d sacrificed a tarp. All the blankets they collected got thrown into the room. They spread them out even eventually and it almost made a nest. They each had one corner of that room where they put their clothes. Stiles’ sneakers and Jackson’s boots sat at the edge of the two rooms. Neither of them wanted dirt in the bed. The other room was bigger and held what they needed. Guns. Food. Medicine. Basically, everything they didn’t need for sleep. Somehow, they managed to get along enough to keep either other alive.

“My hair feels gross,” Stiles muttered quietly and Jackson snorted, “Cause it is. I can smell it from here.” She shot him a look before raising her middle finger at him, “You can suck my dick, Jackson.” Jackson smirked at her as he grabbed a sleeve of graham crackers out of the box. “You don’t think we should wait on those?” She asked and he sighed as he opened them, tossing her one of the long crackers, “Why?” Stiles picked it up and shrugged, “We just found them in that store yesterday. We have some stuff that’s going to expire before them.” Jackson gave her a look before a smile flitted across his lips, “Maybe I just wanna say screw it, it’s the apocalypse and I want a graham cracker.” Stiles sighed but nodded as he slid himself out a cracker, putting away the other crackers before he sat down again. They each ate the crackers different, Jackson just bit a huge bite out of his. Stiles broke hers into small pieces, eating each part slowly. They both took a swig out of the water bottle when they were done. That was normally how they worked.

They’d been together in this tiny shed for about a week now. Once Stiles had lost Scott, she was alone. Turns out the infection did work on wolves. They’d found this out when Isaac had been grabbed. Scott was the one that had to kill him. They’d stayed in the house for a while after that. Then they started running out of food. So Derek would go out one day. Then Chris would go out. Then Scott would go out. No one ever talked about Isaac. But then one night Chris didn’t come back. So they went out that next day. That’s when they figured out that the zombies only came out at night. Unless they weren’t fully changed yet. That’s when Derek had to kill Chris. Then it was Lydia and Allison. Not that they ever saw them die. One day they just...never came back. It ended up just being Scott, Derek and Stiles. Stiles had cried like a baby when she’d had to kill Derek. She’d actually almost wished the zombies had done it, rather than her. Instead, it’d been her.

_“Do it, Stiles,” Derek muttered, squeezing her arm tightly, “I’ll turn soon. Just do it now.” Stiles choked back a sob, shaking her head, “I can’t.” Derek looked down at the knife in her hand, moving it closer to his chest. She jerked her hand back, “Derek, I can’t.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he shifted against the wall, “You have to. You either kill me now or I kill you and Scott.” Stiles reached up and wiped her snotty nose with the back of the sleeve. “Please…please don’t make me do this,” She whispered, her hands shaking. The wolf just offered her a small smile, “I would do it if I could. But I can’t. I’m not strong enough. Mentally or physically. You have to, I know you can, Stiles.” Stiles shook her head, letting out a choked laugh, “You should have smiled more.” Derek nodded, the small smile still in place, “I know.” Her hands shook even more as he reached up, wiping her cheeks. “Please,” Stiles whispered, moving a bit closer to him, “Please don’t make me.” Derek grabbed her hand again, bringing it back to his chest so the tip of the knife was against his chest, “Do it, Stiles.”_

The memory stung. Not as much as when Scott got attacked though. They were trying to move from the lean-to that they’d made and it was getting dark. That was when they’d found Jackson. It’d actually started out as a good day.

_“McCall?” Someone shouted across the distance, “Stilinski?” Both Stiles and Scott looked up to see none other than Jackson Whittemore strutting over to them in his normal, cocky fashion. They’d never been happy to see him before but the apocalypse taught you new things everyday, including the fact that even the end of the world can’t knock Jackson’s swagger. He looked tired and worn out, “Where are you guys headed?” Scott shrugged a little, “We’re trying to find a better shelter.” Jackson was quiet for a moment, shifting his gun, “Mind if I join you?” Scott and Stiles glanced between each other before they shook their heads and Stiles spoke, “Nah. Come on.”_

_They tried to take cover as soon as it got dark. The only place they could find that was even a bit safe was the old sheriff’s station. That was when the day got worse. It took a lot for Scott to coax Stiles into the station. She did though. They walked around the station cautiously, Stiles with her knife, Scott and Jackson with their guns. It wasn’t until they got to her father’s office did things really get bad. Stiles was between Scott and Jackson but she had to stop when they got to the office. She just stared at the door before she pushed it open. The room was untouched. There was a picture frame on the desk and she grabbed it. She dropped it just as quickly when she heard the familiar groan of someone with the epidemic._

_“Are they in here?” Scott whispered as Stiles moved a bit closer to him. They all listened in silence, holding their breath until the next groan came. Stiles nodded, “Yeah…somewhere towards the front desk, at least that’s what it sounds like…did you close the door?” Jackson looked at them, panicked, “I forgot.” They both looked at Jackson with a mix of fear and loathing. Stiles suddenly seemed hopeful, “The cell.” Scott just gave a nod, pushing Stiles out the door and then Jackson out behind her._

_They sprinted through the station, all of them praying they didn’t run into the new friend they’d gained. Thankfully, the cell was open. Stiles grabbed the keys as she ran in, Jackson behind her. She turned around, only to be met with Scott’s look of horror. There was a hand on his shoulder. Stiles reached out for him but instead of taking her hand, he slammed the door shut._

_It all happened within a matter of seconds, Scott trying to fight what they had thought was one zombie but turned out to be three. One of the zombies snapping Scott’s neck, one of them clawing through his shirt and his flesh. Stiles went to scream his name but Jackson held his hand over her mouth, backing them against the corner of the cell where the remaining zombie couldn’t reach._

Stiles had blamed Jackson for a week. He’d kept his distance why she’d cried and screamed. He made her keep moving though. He forced her to eat and drink. He made her take pills when she got headaches from crying. He made her sleep. He even covered her up when she started to shiver. That’s how she ended up with Jackson Whittemore as her friend in the apocalypse. Her only friend.

“Are you thinking again?” Jackson grunted as he glanced up at the crack in the ceiling, hating that dusk seemed to be coming so soon. Stiles rolled her eyes, “Yes. More than I can say for you.” Jackson gave her a look before he sighed, “You can sleep first tonight.” Stiles shook her head a little, “No. I slept first the last two days.” Jackson huffed, “I said you could sleep first, woman.” She cut her eyes at him before she glanced up at the crack as well. It wasn’t doing any good to keep it open now so she got up, covering it back up and tacking the tarp over the wood piece put over it. “I guess I’ll go now then,” She mumbled, pushing past the sheet.

Stiles tugged off her hoodie, then her shirt. She folded both of them neatly, putting them in the stack. She took off her sports bra and tugged on a tank top before she wiggled out of her jeans and pulled on a pair of sweatpants that might have at one point been Jackson’s. “Good night, Jackson,” She muttered as she curled up in the little nest. Jackson just grunted in response and Stiles let herself drift off to sleep.

Stiles was woken up by Jackson climbing into the nest. Stiles groaned as she sat up and Jackson just huffed, pulling the covers around himself. It took Stiles a moment before she climbed out of the small bed and into the open. She stretched, snatching her sweatshirt up and pulling it on. Now that she was awake she took a swig of water and grabbed one of the granola bars that was sitting on the cabinet. She sat down by the door, opening it and taking a bite before setting it aside and grabbing her knife.

She got tired of this. Just sitting here. Not doing anything. Not going anywhere. Just staying alive rather than living. It wasn’t enjoyable and she was slowly going crazy. Stiles looked down at her knife before she grabbed the sharpening stone and started to sharpen it even though it was plenty sharp. She just needed something to take her mind off the darkness of the shed and the danger outside. They were perfectly stocked inside and they were cozy enough. It was cold all the time and Stiles tended to get a little colder than Jackson but she never complained. It didn’t do her any good to complain, they’d raided as many houses as they could to get blankets at this point anyway. After a bit of just sitting, Stiles decided to climb back into the nest. It was almost daybreak anyway and she was a bit pissed at Jackson for not waking her up earlier. She scooted back on the bed though, leaning back against the wall so she could cover up her legs.

Jackson sighed when he felt Stiles climbing back in the nest. “Just lay down,” He muttered, seeing the daylight, “They don’t come out during the day anyway.” Stiles was unsure but she slowly lowered herself down into the bed. “Are you cold?” He asked and Stiles sighed quietly. Jackson wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back against his chest. She curled up against his heat, burying his face in his shoulder. “Just go to sleep,” Jackson sighed, trying to force himself to get back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This ending is really choppy, it was meant to be longer but I just ran out of the muse for it.


End file.
